The Last Adventure
by ThornfieldHall
Summary: Just an ending I made up after seeing 3x18. Sage dies, will she meet Finn again, wander the earth on her own as a ghost or will she go to the other side?


_Finn and Sage: _

The Last Adventure

Based On the "The Vampire Diaries" series. All credits go to their rightful owners since this is a fanfiction so I own nothing than the invented happenings in this one-shot .

It was all over in a split second, or so did it feel at least. One second I was full of rage, determined to destroy Stefan who killed my one and only real love. I had him in my powerful hands, the same hands that had already beaten many men, and the other second I felt all of that power slip away. All the anger faded away and the only thing I could think about was the excruciating pain that went through my entire body, made every inch ache. I suddenly felt the need to breath but couldn't. Like a fish that was suddenly thrown on dry land.  
I was dying, I could tell I was. This was exactly how I imagined it. A burning pain floating through my veins, the feeling of a stake through my heart even though there wasn't a stake, not even a dagger in my chest at the moment.  
I saw all the surprised looks, I heard them talking but all I heard was a low mumbling like they were too far away for my sharp hearing to understand but not for enough to be completely be unheard. They ran towards my freshly made vampire and I saw that he fell to the floor, face turning grayish , veins visible. Dead. I realized I must look the same as him. I felt how my knees shook and finally gave in. But it felt like an eternity before my head hit the floor.  
An eternity in which I thought about my life. Everything I had done. If not now, then when? Everything happened in my vampire life seemed to flash by in a second or so. The feelings, the thirst, the anger, the Salvatores, my search for Finn, boxing, turning people, drinking, meeting people, killing people. A million images of those memories flashed by for my eyes and then memories of my human life passed. Memories of being loved, growing up, playing with friends from my youth which had passed already a very long time ago, images of my mother, sayings of my grandmother, fishing with my grandfather, plucking flowers in the meadow for my mother and making bracelets of daisies to kill time. All those memories were so happy and simple and I've cherished them my whole life. And finally Finn came along, the few but beautiful memories of how we met, me making a bracelet of daisies for him, our everlasting conversations until dawn and then finally him turning me and loving my without being tempered because of my earlier weak human body, the indescribable pain and sadness I felt when he disappeared and then finally our reunion and the few hours we had together afterwards.  
The pain disappeared, my thoughts faded, the mumbling faded as did my vision. I knew it was over, the time I wandered the earth came to an end but I had peace with that. And my last thought, before I died was the wish that I would meet Finn again in the afterlife and I didn't have to make this journey on my own.

But then I suddenly felt power running through me again, I felt the wooden ground under my hands and heard Elena talking, and everything she said I heard perfectly, my eyes focused on the shoes that stood for my head. I blinked. I should be dead, I had just felt my body stop. Everything had just gone black for ten seconds, everything had been gone all my senses had given up. I shouldn't be alive anymore.  
I pushed myself up again and looked confused from Stefan to Elena and the blonde vampire. What did they mean? Entire bloodline distinct. I was standing right here, I just passed out for a couple of seconds. "Uhm, Hellow. Standing right here you know?" I said incomprehensive. But then my eyes landed at my feet and I inhaled sharply when I saw my own body laying dead on the floor. I looked to the place where the body of my companion laid if his ghost might also stand there. I saw only the dead body.

"He has already crossed", I heard a familiar voice say softly. I turned towards the door and my heart made a bump and I inhaled deeply when I saw him standing there. It was him, Finn, standing in a suit that suited him perfectly, his hair was combed back with hairgell and I realized I had never seen him so well dressed before. It weren't the clothes which he had worn a few hours ago. The clothes in which he had died hours ago. I took a look at myself and saw I was wearing a dress in the same dark blue color like his suit. The dress fit perfectly, fell straight down from my hips to the floor, had a beautiful and elegant split and the top of the dress had a square décolleté. If I should, from all the dresses I had ever seen, pick a dress to wear to my funeral, this would've been the one. I gave one last look to my dead body before I ran to him.  
He opened his arms only to close them around me when I finally reached him, my arms immediately wrapped around his neck. We stood there for some time in which we hugged. I cried some silent tears of joy and relief which fell on his shoulder. But he didn't care and neither did I. My fingertips stroke across the fabric of his jacket while I tried to process everything.  
First Finn had died, than I wanted to take revenge but before I could I died because the entire bloodline of vampires descending from Finn died when he did. And when I died, his ghost was already there. "You were watching over me?" I asked, my voice trembling heavily. "Yes", he said while he continued running his fingers through my hair.  
"Did you know I would die soon?" "No. I just followed you. I would watch over you as long as you would've lived. Even if it was for many, many centuries, even when you found someone else to love. I would wait, just like you did for nine hundred years, until we would meet again. I would be there because I just can't cross over without you. I love you."  
My heart made another bump and a small sob left my throat. I just was so incredibly touched by those words. Forever, he would follow me forever. I pressed my lips on his. I lifted my hands and cupped his face. His hands ran down my hips, pressing me closer to him. The kiss was passionate, full of fire and desire. Full of unsaid promises of love, full of relieve and suppressed emotions we now could show. We didn't had to temper ourselves anymore. It was just the two of us now. We could do whatever we wanted now. Never we would be separated anymore.  
And when he finally lent back he smiled. "Are you ready, my dear beloved?" "Wherefore?" I asked curiously smiling at him. "Ready for our last adventure."

I knew what that would be: crossing over. I knew that what he now asked was: are you ready to leave this world full of memories behind? The only world you ever knew to go to new, unknown territory? I was anxious, excited, curious and ready. There was nothing left in this world where I cared about, nothing that I had to do and there was sure as hell nothing that could compete with Finn. So I nodded. I was as ready as could be. "Yes, my dear. I am."

He took my hand and together we walked out of the boarding house into the brightly shining light I just now noticed and I knew that wherever we would go to, it would be most beautiful place ever. I stepped into the light with Finn to my side and felt an incredible joy and happiness running through me. Finally everything was perfect.


End file.
